Can we call this love?
by Eadwine63
Summary: Ichigo discovers his true feelings... a Bleach Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo / Ishida Uryuu. **

**Rating: M (language, (references to) sex, possible violence.**

**Disclaimer: All characters used are, alas, not invented by myself.. Kubo Tite owns it.. (otherwise I wouldn't be writing **_**fanfiction,**_** would I??) **

**Can we call this love??**

**Chapter 1**

When school was over, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't feel like walking home alone. He decided to follow Ishida home. He assumed it was boredom that made him do that. Ishida hated him so badly, he was always up for a fight with the young Substitute Shinigami. Guess it's just the Quincies nature. But of course, the feeling was mutual. It's a well known fact Quincy and Shinigami don't get along too well, isn't it…

Ichigo was walking, following Ishida, who didn't seem to notice he was currently being stalked. But Ichigo was wrong there. As he slowly approached Ishida, self confident he had the advantage of a surprise attack, Ishida turned elegantly and kicked Ichigo in his stomach. Ichigo found himself flying through the air, an astonished look on his face.

'Suck at masking reiatsu, as well as sensing it, do you not Kurosaki?'

_Why didn't I think of that… It's always the same…_ Ichigo thought to himself

'Why are you following me? Looking for trouble again?'

'I was fucking bored. Thought you might be up for a fight.'

Ishida nodded his head in a bit of a sarcastic way, shoved his glassed back up his nose, turned and started walking again.

'Hey you bastard! We're not done here yet!' yelled Ichigo persistently, while standing up.

'I believe we are. Go home, Kurosaki.' Ishida said without looking back.

'No fucking way' _I'm not gonna lose to a know-it-all Quincy… _

Ishida turned around and started walking towards Ichigo very slowly. He had no idea why he did it. Must have been bored too, and fighting Ichigo was the fastest way to get rid of him.

'Alright then, try to hit me again.'

Ichigo wanted to hit Ishida real hard but Ishida used one hand to stop his fist and used the other to hit Ichigo in his stomach again.

'Fuckin' Quincy bastard.' Ichigo said, already breathing more heavily.

'You're even weaker when not in Shinigami form, Kurosaki.'

Ichigo tried to hit Ishida again, a bit more slowly this time, and when Ishida caught his fist, Ichigo gripped his hand and hit him in his face.

Ishida felt blood running down his chin. His lip had split.

'Ow, c'mon, you should have seen that coming' Ichigo purred.

Ishida growled to himself. For once, the Shinigami was right. He didn't know when he became so careless.

'I like the sight of blood on you, Ishida.' Ichigo grinned.

Ishida grabbed Ichigo's shirt in an inattentive moment and hit his stomach again with his knee. Ichigo's knees became weak for a moment and he would have hit the floor this time, if Ishida hadn't hold him.

_Damnit!_ He wasn't going to lose against the Quincy, was he? _Focus, damnit!_

Somehow, he couldn't really focus. All he thought of was the pain in his stomach. And blood. Ishida. _What the hell! No he hadn't thought of Ishida that way. It was just his mind telling him he should hit Ishida and don't stop hitting him. _He wanted to taste his blood. _No he didn't_.

'Ishida! Lets stop fighting. I'm not in the mood anymore. I …'

Before he knew what he did, he pressed his lips against Ishida's. He tasted the salty tang of Ishida's blood. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to make him go crazy.

_What the hell am I doing. I hate Ishida. I don't like him, for Christ's sake! _

Ishida only was stunned. He had no clue what was going on.

'Shinigami bastard' he murmured and finally let go of Ichigo's shirt.

'I'm sorry, I… don't know…' Ichigo stuttered, turned around and walked away cursing silently to himself.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here's chapter 2!! it's really, really short this time, but I'm already busy on the next one, so I hope to put that one up sooner.

**warning: shounen-ai, yaoi**

**pairing: ishida uryuu, kurosaki ichigo**

**disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

well enjoy!!

--

Ichigo laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Ishida…_ He slammed his fist into his soft white blankets.  
_Goddamn, what's wrong with me! I'm not… At least I think I'm not. I've never… God Ishida… Why in the world Ishida? I never liked him…but didn't really hate him, even if I said so… Anyway, he hates me, so it's never gonna work! Wait, why do I want it to work?! Damn get over yourself! Just need to do somethin' else. _

Ichigo stood up and walked over to his desk and began making some of his homework that was piling up. Being a Shinigami, there wasn't that much time left for homework. He didn't even go to school all the time. He had better things to worry about.  
_Like Ishida. No! Like Hollows!  
_He tried to make his homework once again. He had written two sentences on his history report, when he suddenly heard a Hollow scream nearby.  
_Damn, homework's gotta wait again_. Not that it really bothered him, he wanted something to get his mind off the 'Quincy problem' he was having. And a good fight with a Hollow was just the entertainment to get your mind off such things.

He changed quickly into his Shinigami form and jumped out of his bedroom window. The Hollow kept screaming and Ichigo shunpoed towards his voice. A few minutes later, he saw the giant Hollow. And by giant, I mean really gigantic. Ichigo reached for Zangetsu and with his zanpakuto in his hand, looked once again at the Hollow. It had the shape of a spider, only with slightly more legs and eyes. Of course, much larger. Not to mention uglier. And it was green. Filthy green. And suddenly light blue invaded the green Hollow. It disappeared instantly. Ichigo frowned for a second, slightly annoyed, and then looked everywhere to see where the owner of that damned Quincy arrow stood. _Damn it, I could have just stayed at home.. then maybe I wouldn't get zeros so often… _He could see Ishida's pure white outfit in the distance. _Those white clothes he always wears, really suit him. _

'Ishida!' No answer came. Ishida was already walking away, without looking back even once.  
Not that he really expected something to happen. Ishida probably wouldn't even want to talk to him anymore. He was sure Ishida was going to disregard him even more. God he felt so stupid. He thought of the taste of Ishida's blood on his lips and tongue. He wanted that taste again. How he exactly felt, he wasn't quite sure. But Ishida sure tasted amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo / Ishida Uryuu.

**Warning: in few Chapters possibly M, So I rate M****, to be sure.**

**Disclaimer: All characters used are, alas, not invented by myself.. Kibo Tite owns it.. **

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo went to school with an odd feeling in his stomach. He wanted to see Ishida, wanted to ask why he didn't answer last night. But he knew he had to pay for his mistake earlier that day. _Why did I even wanted to kiss him?_ _Why not somebody else, anybody. Like Inoue or Rukia. No. _He liked Ishida, but he was supposed to hate him. They were supposed to be enemies, though they worked together every once in a while. Hence, Ishida's father hated his son even more. And Ichigo and his friends knew well. But still they remained some kind of friends. They talked less, but they saw each other at school. And Ichigo really liked it. He even couldn't imagine his life without Ishida. He had just become part of his life as a Substitute Shinigami, and therefore, he also was part of his 'normal teenager' life. When Ichigo walked into his classroom, Inoue was talking to her friends and smiled when she gave Ichigo a friendly nod. Ichigo raised his hand in a greeting. Chad seemed to be later than usual. When he saw Ishida sitting on his desk, reading a to Ichigo unknown book, Ichigo couldn't stop a slight blush covering his face. Rukia walked into the classroom. Ichigo only noticed, because he heard Inoue greet her. He was too busy staring at Ishida. His hand turned a page of his book. His hands were slim, more female. The nails on his fingers weren't too long or too short. They were never filthy, well except when he just went fighting. His hands were a perfect for sewing. Ishida raised his hand gently to push his glasses further up his nose. Ishida did it all the time, but now Ichigo realised he actually thought it was cute. His reflections were interrupted by the teacher who walked into the classroom and threw her bag upon the main desk. Lessons had started. They were studying English literature today, mainly Shakespeare. Usually, Ichigo's very fond of Shakespeare's works, but now he just went back to staring unconsciously at Ishida Uryuu.

--

The bell rang and the students walked out to eat their lunches. Ishida was walking towards an empty spot in the shade of a tree, when Ichigo decided to ask him to join him and his friends for lunch on the rooftop.

'Oi Ishida! Care to eat on the roof with the rest of us?!'

'…' Ishida slowly turned around, pushing his glasses up, again.

'Well?' Ichigo asked again, slightly fearing he would say no.

'I guess it does no harm.' Ishida said vaguely. So they went to the roof together and sat down next to Orihime.

'Oh Ishida-kun, welcome. I didn't know you would like to eat with us. Sorry we didn't invite you earlier, but you always seemed so peaceful when you were eating.'

'It's nothing, Inoue. I like eating by myself.' Ishida replied. Ichigo sat down next to Keigo, in front of Ishida. He noticed he was blushing a bit and shook his head in an attempt to get rid of that slight shade of red.

'Iiiiichiiiigoooo!! Why did you absolutely have to bring Mr. Smart Glasses here!!' Keigo looked at Ichigo with an overly annoyed look on his face.

'Wait, why are you always hanging out with these guys and never with me? You're planning to leave me and ignore me for the rest of my live, aren't you?!' Keigo's face proof for his upcoming panic. Ichigo punched him in his face and gave him an annoyed look.

_Why does he always have to act like a hysterical girl, for Christ's sake!  
_'Maybe I just felt fucking sorry for his lonely ass out there. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, so shut up, damnit.' He looked at Ishida and felt the sudden urge to smile at him. Ishida's pale skin became a little more pink as he blushed.

'Oh yeah, Ishida, meet me after school, I have a score to settle with ya.' He ignored Keigo's curious looks and went back to eating. He just finished his lunch as the bell rang again and the group of friends stood up and started walking back to the classroom. Next up was mathematics.  
_Great, I love mathematics…not. Can't wait to talk to Ishida in a few hours. Just have to struggle through a few boring lectures.  
_Mathematics was terrible in Ichigo's eyes. The minutes seemed like hours, the seconds seemed like minutes. He let out a bored sigh at least every five minutes, which started to annoy few of his classmates. He noticed Inoue glancing his way, Keigo threw a piece of paper at his head, Sado gave him a understanding look, and he thought he even saw Ishida twitch his shoulder, as his hand rose to push up his glasses. After his math class, he really tried to focus in his history class. He reminded himself he hadn't much time left to write his history report. After he shunpoed home last night, he felt a semi-depression, caused by total fatigue and lack of Ishida's simple 'Hello' or something. He really hadn't felt like writing more on his report, so he got back into his body and threw himself on his cosy looking bed. Ichigo blushed furiously when he suddenly remembered part of his dream. His dream, of course, involved a certain Ishida Uryuu. A very naked Ishida Uryuu.

'Kurosaki-kun?'

'…'

'Kurosaki-kun? Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever or something. Do you want to go to the nursery?' The teacher glanced at him in a concerned kind of way.

'Ehm, no, it's okay, I…eh, I feel fine, sensei.' If possible, Ichigo's face became a little more red.

* * *

Well, that's it for today!.. hope you liked it a bit.. :D (I have a feeling I'm no good at writing multichapter stories.. the more chapters I write, the worse it gets... :D)

please review?? xxxxxx 'till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there!! new chapter! oké, this one's not that long either, is it? But who cares.. You guys have a new chapter. have fun while reading it.. at last... feelings revealed!!

**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu  
**disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, not the original Manga, nor the anime... alas.. it is the harsh thruth...

**ps**: Thank you guys for reviewing.. It really means a lot to me. Arigatou!

* * *

After school, Ichigo met with Ishida at an abandoned tree. Ichigo saw him sitting on the soil, one of his legs pulled up, a tiny book in his hands. Ishida looked up when he heard a small cough.

'What do you want, Kurosaki. I don't feel like talking to you.'

'That's exactly what I want of you. To talk to me. Why didn't you answer last night?'

'Didn't hear.' He replied stoic.

'Yeah right, I yelled fucking hard, Ishida!'

There was a silence between them. Ishida was staring at his book, pretending to read. Ichigo looked at him, usual frown on his face.

'Shit, I'm sorry for what happened, Uryuu.'

'Uryuu?' He looked at Ichigo. He had used his first name, something he never did. The two of them used each others last name, mostly with the necessary insulting tendency.

'Yeah. We have known each other for a while now, you know. It's not like I really hate you.'

'Kurosaki, you do hate me. But don't worry, the feeling's mutual, Shinigami.' He whispered the last word, to make sure no one was able to hear it.

'I thought you would have figured out by now that I don't hate you that much.'

'And how am I supposed to know that?'

'I fucking kissed you, Ishida!' A few students look his way and he blushed. He mumbled a 'sorry' and stared at the soil Ishida was sitting on. Ishida noticed his flushed face.

'Actually, it's kind of charming when you do that.' He whispered.

'What?' Ichigo wasn't sure if he heard that right. He wondered if he just imagined those words.

'Never mind, I have to go now.' Ishida stood up and put his book in his backpack and swung it on his back. He barely walked five steps as he felt a hand on his wrist. The hand pulled him back and he found his face close to Ichigo's. Too close. He swallowed.

'Ishida…'

'Let me go, Kurosaki.'

'Let me walk you home.' Ishida blinked at his reply.

'Eh, well,… Okay, do as you like, Kurosaki, it's not like I can stop you, is it?'

They started walking to his apartment. They didn't speak one word until they got there. Ichigo's face became a bit concerned. Ishida was living at his own and the building he was living in seemed like it could collapse any moment.

Ishida was the first to say something.

'Well,… eh… thank you for walking me home.'

'My pleasure.' _Of course._

'Eh… well, see you tomorrow at school.'

'Yeah, 'course. I'll be going home then, bye Ishida.'_ Just fucking kiss the guy again! Chicken._

'Oh what the hell!' Ishida suddenly stepped closer to Ichigo and kissed him softly. The kiss ended as soon as it started. Ichigo had a wide grin on his face as he saw Ishida turn his face, blushing furiously. He placed one hand on the back of Ishida's neck and pulled him closer again. That small kiss from before became more passionate. Ichigo brushed his tongue along Ishida's lower lip and he felt Ishida's lips part almost instantly. He began exploring his partner's mouth, hesitating a bit, for the two of them hadn't had much experience.

_God he tastes good. Like… like… I don't know. Just like Ishida should taste. Oh god._

He could feel his member throbbing in his too tight pants. He became aroused just by one little kiss. _God it __**feels**__ so good. _Ichigo moaned softly into the kiss. The hand that hold Ishida's neck, moved to ruffle his raven coloured hair. He felt Ishida place his own hands on his shoulders and arms, slowly caressing them. Ichigo pulled Ishida even closer, their bodies pressed togheter. He was practically sure Ishida could feel the bulge in his pants. Ishida's hands travelled to his chest and Ishida pushed him away slowly, ending their kiss with a gasp for breath. He smiled a little, a faint blush on his cheeks, not directly looking at Ichigo. Ichigo put two of his fingers beneath Ishida's chin and lifted it.

'Arigatou, Uryuu.' He gave Ishida a small, last kiss, turned around and walked home.

When he opened the door, Isshin stopped his flying kick in mid air, surprised look on his face. In a way, it made him seem more childish. _Yeah like that's even possible._ Ichigo raised his fist and Isshin came flying right onto it. Ichigo managed to mumble one of his 'Stupid old goat' pranks, in order not to be too suspicious. But the old man had a all-knowing smile on his face. How could he not have seen the drastic change in his beloved son's behaviour? He walked straight to his room, ignoring Isshin's talking to the Masaki poster.

'Oh my dearest wife! I have never seen our beloved son so happy before! What could have happened? Is our son finally a man? Oh Masaki, that must be it! Ichigo-kun is finally growing up!'

Come to think of it, the odd feeling Ichigo had in his stomach earlier that day, had changed to butterflies and he could even _feel _he traded his usual frown for a big smile, complete with twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

well, that's it for chapter4. I hope I wrote the kissing scene good. (lack of another word.)

ps: my native language isn't English and the story isn't beta-ed so.. sorry for any mistakes.. and apparently I kinda suck at tenses.. :D so my deepest apologies..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Chap 5 is on now! it's a bit longer... I think. okay warnings for now: M for sexual things :D you'll see... eeehm... gossip girls? ah and OOC...

I warn you for the next chapter... it's gonna be all sappy... I mean like, really sappy chapter ahead!

enjoy!!

* * *

It was a nice day, and Ichigo sat on a bench in the school yard. Ichigo saw Ishida walking towards him. He was definitely swaying his hips and he had a rather seductive look on his face. Ichigo swallowed.

'Kurosaki,' Ishida said, while leaning in a bit closer, so his face was next to Ichigo's.

'I want to talk to you, come with me.'

Ichigo could feel his soft, warm breath on his ear. He nodded and followed Ishida, who was still swaying his hips. The next moment, they were in an empty classroom. The curtains were closed to prevent the classroom from overheating.

Ishida stepped closer to Ichigo again and placed his hands on Ichigo's waist. He kissed him. It was a soft kiss, like an invitation. Ichigo took it and pulled Ishida even closer, deepening the kiss instantly. Suddenly he felt hands pulling his shirt. His shirt now out of his trouser, in stead of tugged in, Ishida had a better chance to slide his slender hands underneath Ichigo's shirt. His hands moved up slowly and began to play with Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo let out a moan. But soon after, he broke the kiss.

'We can't, someone might come in.'

'Nobody is coming, Kurosaki. They are all enjoying their lunches, so let me enjoy mine.'

He kissed Ichigo again and pushed him against the nearest wall. But Ichigo wouldn't have any of that, and turned them around, still kissing. Now Ishida was pushed against the wall, with Ichigo's leg pushed up against his groin. Ishida was getting flushed and it was such a beautiful sight. Ichigo broke the kiss again and looked at Ishida. He was so sexy. His lips were parted, Ishida was panting slightly. Ichigo unbuttoned Ishida's pants and slid a hand into it. He grabbed Ishida's cock and Ishida gasped loudly. Ishida moaned harder each time Ichigo moved a hand along his length.

'mmmh, Kurosaki…more..' Ichigo kissed him again, still jerking his cock. His pace fastened a little bit.

'Ichigo…nnnggh…Ichigo..' Ishida came loud and hard, screaming Ichigo's name.

'ICHIGO!!'

Ichigo was immediately wide awake. _Damnit! I had such a nice dream!_

'ICHIGO!'

'Yeah, yeah, I'm awake.. geez Rukia, you didn't have to scream that hard.'

'Actually, I did have to scream, because I called for you four times already.'

Ichigo suddenly blushed as he remembered who had been calling his name so many times, so loudly. He also realised he had a slight, embarrassing problem.

'I'm very sorry to have awakened you from what seemed a very pleasant dream,' She glanced at Ichigo's morning erection. 'But Isshin-san asked me to wake you for breakfast, because he had some stuff to do in the clinic.'

'Okay, but can you please go now? I have to get dressed.' _And take a shower. Cold._

'Yeah, I'll go. Get your little problem fixed already.' She smirked at him. Ichigo tried to hide his blush by looking at a very interesting spot on the wall. Rukia closed to door and went back downstairs. Ichigo was still slightly embarrassed, so jumped out of his bed, ran towards the toilet and locked the door. _Don't want my sisters to come rush in, 'specially not my crazy old man. _He undressed and sat down on the cold toilet. He started to gently stroke his member, imagining long, slender hands touching his member, thin lips trailing wet kisses down his chest. He closed his hand and moved it up slowly. Moved it back down, just as slowly. He closed his eyes and saw Uryuu, kissing his abdomen and jerking him of slowly. Ichigo felt precum dripping and he coated his member with it. His hand moved faster. Uryuu's tongue licked the head of his cock. Ichigo could feel thin lips closing over his cock, sucking slowly. A tongue ran down his cock. Teeth lightly grazed the hardened flesh. Ichigo felt Uryuu deep throat him. His pace fastened. Uryuu's mouth moved faster. Ichigo's hand moved faster. Uryuu began to disappear. White light invaded his vision. Sparkles, stars, flashes. Ichigo bit his tongue to suppress his loud moan. He felt blood dripping in his mouth. A last flash of Uryuu, with a split lip came into his thoughts. A memory of his taste. Just before he came.

Ichigo was panting heavily. _Oh God…I don't think I ever came like this. Fuck, need to clean now…Damn Quincy! I _w_ant you. Need you._

He quickly cleaned the toilet and jumped into the shower. While he washed his hair and body, one more thought came to his mind.

_Uryuu…I love you._

* * *

Ichigo walked downstairs and was greeted by his two sisters and a grinning Kuchiki Rukia. Yuzu was busy making delicious butter pancakes, while Rukia was washing some strawberries. Karin and Ichigo quickly set the table and they had breakfast together. Not much was said during breakfast. Yuzu's pancakes were too delicious to be talking. After breakfast, Yuzu and Karin already went to school, while Rukia and Ichigo did the dishes. Eventually, the two of them also hurried to school. While walking, Rukia suddenly spoke.

'So…Ichigo.' Rukia grinned. 'What, or rather, who were you dreaming about?'

Ichigo blushed. 'None of your freaking business.'

'Oh come on, Berry. You know you can talk to me. Is it someone I know?'

'Don't call me that! And I won't talk!'

'Berry Berry Berry Berry…'

'Oh stop it, you freaking Chappy-addict!'

'Chappy is cute. It's the best bunny ever!' Rukia hit Ichigo on the back of his head.

'Yeah, but her speech is worthless…' He remembered the times when Rukia changed to Shinigami and Chappy-soul-candy took over her gigai.

'But you're changing the subject… Does that mean Ichigo's in love??' Ichigo blushed again.

'Well yes, he is! Come on Ichigo! Tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody. Besides, does _she_ know? Does she love you too? You two aren't already going out, are you?'

'Stop it Rukia. There's no girl.' He wasn't lying.

'I don't believe you.' Their conversation ended abruptly when a very hyper Keigo came running towards them.

'IIIICHIIIIGOOOOOO!!' He ran against Rukia's fist.

'Well, thanks Rukia.'

'You owe me one now, Ichigo…'

'Hell no!' _damn, she tricked me! Damn Kuchiki. She's as bad as her beloved nii-sama…_

'Well then, Keigo-kun? Did you know Ichigo…'

'Rukia shut up!'

'… is in love with a girl?' _Damn… Now everybody is gonna start asking questions._

'Nooooo… Who is it, Kuchiki-san?'

'Well, I actually have no clue, he won't tell me.' _That bitch._

At that moment, the three of them arrived in the classroom and were greeted by their friends as usual.

Inoue Orihime. Cheerful as ever. 'Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!'

Yasotura Sado. Nodded one time.

Tatsuki. Held one hand up in the air 'Oi, Kurosaki!'

Ishida Uryuu looked away and seemed to ignore them. He always was quite uninterested, but it hurt Ichigo. He would rather have talked to Uryuu. He was completely oblivious to the questions that were still coming at him. Rukia kicked him. This time Orihime was asking.

'Oh Kurosaki-kun, is it true? Do you really have a girlfriend?' She looked as cheerful as ever, but Ichigo thought he saw a flash of grieve on her face.

'No Inoue, I don't..' He glanced at Uryuu, but it went unnoticed by any of them.

'Don't believe him Inoue, I have proof he's in love! Every time I talk about it, he suddenly changes the subject. Also, I caught him this morning when he was having what seemed a very pleasant dream.'

Inoue blushed. 'Oh.'

Rukia smirked at him again. Evil intentions could be read in her face.

'I'm gonna spread the news! Now, who doesn't know yet? Oh Ishida!'

'NO!' Ichigo yelled and few people stared at him curiously, but Rukia was already gone. Ichigo ran after her, but was too late.

'…has a girlfriend. Isn't it great?' Rukia said to Uryuu.

'Oh, is that so. So you finally got a girlfriend? Who is it, _Kurosaki?_'

'…' Ichigo couldn't say a thing. Uryuu started to walk away. _Say something god damnit! He's gonna believe it. He's going, and I'm damn shocked._

'Uryuu!' Everyone looked at him, he never said the boys first name.

Uryuu turned around. He had a sad face. 'Leave me alone, Kurosaki. Go kiss your _girlfriend_.'

'You know I don't have a girlfriend, goddamnit!'

'Then why is everyone talking about it?'

'Rukia assumed it, without proof.' He gestured at her.

'Oh I have proof,' Rukia said, oblivious to the poison in Uryuu's voice and the sadness in his face. 'I caught him this morning, having a very pleasant dream. And every time I talk about it, he suddenly changes the subject. That's proof enough.' Ichigo sighed, embarrassed, and looked at Uryuu.

'I isn't just some girl, you know, Rukia. That person is very important to me, and I wouldn't want to lose him for the world.' He was a bit angry, but still managed to whisper, so only Rukia and Uryuu heard him.

'Ichigo. I'm sorry, I didn't want…Wait did you just say _him?_'

Uryuu's pale complexion turned red. He looked at his feet, trying to hide it, but only made Rukias realisation come sooner.

'Oooh… Ow.' Rukia suddenly had a loss for words.

'It's true, you know.' Ichigo looked into Uryuu's eyes. 'I really don't want to lose you.'

Uryuu smiled. 'Walk home with me again, today?'

'Of course, Uryuu.' _I really would love to._

Rukia just stood there. She never would have thought. She was happy though, they really make a nice couple, she noted.

Later that day, Rukia suddenly smacked Ichigo with one of her textbooks.

'Ow, Rukia! What the hell!' Ichigo rubbed his head. _That hurts, you know!_

'That's for not telling me!'

* * *

voila! here ya go! okay, sappy stuff at ending, but it's a warm up for the next chap!

I just HAD TO write a 'Rukia-finds-out' scene.

xxxxxx please review if you have anything to say xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up!

**warningwarning** muchos sappy-stuff at beginning!! + rated, once again, M for sexual behaviour

**disclaimer**: I do not own the original manga nor anime, nor any of the characters, This is Just a product of My Imagination! (god I have weird imagination)

ps: thank you guys so much for all reviews!

* * *

Ichigo and Uryuu were walking home together. Actually, Ichigo enjoyed just walking together. It was no awkward silence, they were just silently enjoying each others company. They arrived at Uryuu's apartment. A grimace could be seen in Ichigo's face.

'Do you…eh…want to come inside for a drink?' Uryuu asked with a bit of a pleading voice.  
_Of course I want that!_ Ichigo nodded and followed Uryuu upstairs. He lived at the fifth floor. The elevator was broken, so they took the stairs. It was filthy. No one seemed to clean there. _I'm actually concerned. What if it suddenly collapses? Uryuu, it's not safe here!_

But Ichigo kept his mouth shut. He realised Uryuu had to pay everything by himself. It had to be hard. They arrived at Uryuu's door and went inside. Inside, it was clean and very sober. Uryuu had a very small kitchen, not even separated from his living room - if you could call it a living room. There was one sofa, one little coffee-table, and another small kitchen table against the wall. Also, Uryuu owned a small radio, that stood on the ground in a corner.

'I know it's not much. But I don't have much money, so I try to live sober, to pay school and food and things like that. Actually, I never invite someone over.'

'Ishida, are you happy here?' _I really care, you know. I don't like you living here. _

'I…I guess. Not like I have many options, you know. Nothing is really cheap these days. Tea?'

'Yeah.' _Anyone deserve much more than this, Uryuu. _

Uryuu took two cups and boiled the water. A few minutes later, he came back and handed Ichigo the cup of tea.

'Thanks' Ichigo said, and nodded once.

'Eh, Kurosaki… What you said today, did you really mean that? I mean, I always thought you hated me.'

'Come on, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't hate you, Ishida. I… I…'

'Don't. Don't say it.' Uryuu avoided Ichigo's eyes.

'Okay, then I'll show it.' Ichigo put his cup on the small coffee table and walked closer to Uryuu. He put his hand on the back of Uryuu's head and softly pulled him in for a kiss. A tear rolled slowly over Uryuu's face. Ichigo broke the kiss and wiped the tear with his thumb.

'What's the matter? Don't cry.'

'Nothing.' Another tear wetted his cheek. 'It's nothing.'

'Yes it is. It makes you cry. I've never ever seen you cry before, Uryuu.'

Uryuu averted his gaze and muttered: 'I'm scared.'

'Don't be. We'll make it work. We can do it.' Ichigo hugged him tightly.

'Don't leave me, Ichigo. Don't… don't die on me. Please.' Ichigo looked up in Uryuu's wet eyes.

'She… she did.' Uryuu muttered, more tears ran over his face.

They sank to the ground together. Uryuu was really crying now. His tears were wetting Ichigo's school shirt.  
_God, he is so strong. Did he ever cry? I guess not. He loved her so much. And she died in his own arms. You can cry, my Uryuu. If anyone, you can cry._

'I'm… so sorry…Ichigo.' Uryuu managed to say in between his sobbing.

'Shh, don't be. You can cry, you know. It must have been hard on you. Just cry. I'm here, I will always be here for you.'

'A-arigato.'

They stayed like that for a long time, Uryuu silently crying, Ichigo just holding him. Suddenly, Uryuu looked up, smiling softly.

'Your tea is getting cold.' Ichigo smiled back at him, and they stood up.

'It's gonna be okay.' Ichigo kissed him and hugged him a last time. 'I have to go now. Are you gonna be alright?' Uryuu nodded. 'Sure? If you need anything, anything at all, just call, okay?'

'Yes, I will. See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah' Ichigo smiled and they walked out together. Before they went outside, they kissed again. But Ichigo made sure not to make it feel like a goodbye-kiss.

--

Ichigo came home later than usual, but his crazy old dad was still there, trying to kick the hell out of him when he opened the door. Not that he succeeded.  
_Doesn't he ever get tired of doing that shit?_ _Is he trying to destroy the house or something? _

'You know, some people don't even get to live in a decent house. So why are you trying to destroy ours?'

Isshin looked at him in a funny way, but decided not to interfere for a change and let his son walk upstairs without bothering him.  
_Can't I do something to make it more comfortable? I've been saving money to buy a new bike, but I guess I can go buy little things to make Uryuu feel really at home there… like a lamp, or some candles. …  
_The next day after school, Ichigo went shopping to a few decoration stores. Suddenly, when he was checking out kitchen things, the bell on top of the shop door rang. Ichigo didn't really bother to look back, until he could really sense someone staring at him. He turned to see Uryuu staring at him like he was an extraterrestrial.

'Kurosaki? What the hell are you doing in here?' He continued to stare. Ichigo blushed a bit.  
_well, you know, buying presents for you birthday... Fuck... find an excuse!! Now!_

'Well, ehh.. Yuzu asked me to buy some knifes and stuff for the kitchen. The old ones are totally worn-out. So I thought… I went here after school.'

'And that's why you are holding no knifes.'

'I was still deciding! Help me?' Ichigo smiled sheepishly, which made Uryuu's gaze a bit more odd. Ichigo didn't smile. At least not very often or in public.

'It's really not that difficult when you have two sets of knifes in front of you and one is a children's set.' He reached out and took two packages.

'Two alright?' Ichigo nodded.

'By the way, what are you here for?' He asked.

'Not that it's your concern, but I came to find a sewing machine. Mine's broken and I heard they had a good one here. So if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to that cashier.'

'I'll come with you. I have to pay these anyway.'

They went to the cashier and Ichigo paid the knifes he didn't need.  
Uryuu asked for the sewing machine. They had one, but it was kind of expensive. Uryuu had a very disappointed look on his face, which made Ichigo feel awkward.

'I can lend you the money, if you want?'

'Oh no, that's definitely too much. It's okay, I can search some more.'

'But you wanted it, and I'm buying it for yer birthday.' Ichigo insisted and gave the woman the money.

'At least let me treat you to something then…' Ishida felt a bit guilty because Ichigo spent that much money for him.

'If you insist.' Ichigo smirked. 'Can we pick this up later?' The woman nodded and began packing the machine. Ichigo and Ishida went outside.

'So do you want coffee or ice cream or what?' Ishida asked.

'Well, if I can choose, I'd prefer something else.' Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a alley and against the wall and kissed him quickly. His reiatsu went up suddenly without him knowing it. All of a sudden, Uryuu gasped and his kiss became fiercer. They parted and Ichigo looked at him, his reiatsu still high. Uryuu was still taking his breath in shocks. His mouth was parted slightly and he silently moaned in between of his gasps. Ichigo suddenly realised why he was breathing that way and quickly lowered his reiatsu.  
_Oh God. Stupid! You made him suffer, even while kissing! I sound like a girl now. Whatever, BAKA! No wait, he didn't complain, did he? More like the total opposite. He looked damn sexy too.  
_He smirked widely at Uryuu, who's face went red with embarrassment and realisation.

'You liked it.' Ichigo pushed Uryuu, who was shaking his head, further against the wall and let out a burst of reiatsu, while kissing Uryuu to muffle the sound of Uryuu's loud moan.

'You really did like it, didn't you?' Ichigo whispered in Uryuu's ear, who felt shivers running down his spine. Uryuu turned his head so he could now whisper in Ichigo's ear.

'Ichigo, come with me. I want you.' Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. But he nodded and together they shunpoed towards Uryuu's apartment, trying to ignore their erections for some seconds. Uryuu opened the door to his apartment. The second he was inside, he dragged Ichigo towards him, holding him by his shirt. Their mouths connected in a bruising kiss.  
Ichigo reached behind him, to try and close the door behind them. When he didn't succeed that way, he decided to try using his foot. Eventually he managed to kick the door closed. They stood there for a few moments, kissing, until Uryuu broke the kiss and whispered:

'Do it again.'

Ichigo started to kiss Uryuu again, and pushed him towards the wall. Ichigo pressed his body more against Uryuu's, so that Uryuu was really trapped between the wall and Ichigo. Ichigo raised his reiatsu slightly, Uryuu barely noticed. Ichigo brought a hand to his throat and began to caress it lightly. He raised his reiatsu a bit more. Uryuu's began to moan slightly into their kiss. Ichigo now replaced the hand on Uryuu's throat with his mouth and sucked and kissed the flesh. His hands searched for Uryuu's and pinned them above Uryuu's head, now holding them with one hand. The other hand he used to pull out and unbutton Uryuu's tucked in uniform shirt and he let his hand roam the skin, tracing every scar. Uryuu was moaning, his lips parted slightly, his eyes closed in satisfaction. His moans turned into gasps of pleasure as Ichigo raised his reiatsu even more and at the same time lightly pinched one of Uryuu's nipples. He licked his way up Uryuu's throat and kissed his open lips again, sliding his tongue over one of them, before exploring Uryuu's mouth with it. His fingers left Uryuu's nipples and wandered back down, circling his bellybutton and caressing the skin right above his pants.

'Do you want it?' He asked.

'Please… I..chigo…' Uryuu gasped, still struggling to catch his breath. 'I need it.'

Ichigo slowly pulled the belt from its pants and let it fall to the floor. He released Uryuu's hands and began to unbutton his pants. One of Uryuu's hands wove through Ichigo's orange strands.

'You sure? Don't push yourself.' Ichigo lowered his reiatsu, to make it easier for him to talk. Uryuu took a few seconds to even his breath out.

'Just do it.' Ichigo nodded and pulled the pants down, along with the boxers underneath.

Uryuu was blushing heavily, turning his head to the side. Ichigo smiled and kissed him again.  
_God he's beautiful. Even more when he blushes._

Still kissing the boy, he let his hand caress the erect cock. Slowly he closed his hand around it and began to jerk him off. Uryuu's moans became louder and his hands pulled Ichigo's orange strands, urging him to go faster. Ichigo dropped down on his knees and began to lick the top of Uryuu's cock. He could hear Uryuu bumping his head against the wall. He took the top in his mouth now, still jerking with his hand. He let his hand and mouth move at the same time, before he completely removed his hand and let his mouth and tongue do the work. He wasn't really skilled, he hadn't had any experience, but from Uryuu's sounds, he decided he was doing relatively good. His tongue slid down Uryuu's length, circled the top once and was replaced by his mouth again. Ichigo took as much of Uryuu into his mouth as he could. He used his hands to hold back Uryuu's hips, who were shaking now. Uryuu moaned loudly and the hands still in Ichigo's hair clenched. Tension spread through his body, his eyes were shut and he cried Ichigo's name as the blissful feeling of his orgasm rushed through his body and mind. Ichigo swallowed Uryuu's semen, making a slightly engrossed face, and licked his cock clean, before pulling Uryuu's boxers and pants back up. They slid to the ground together, and fell asleep in each others arms, against that wall. _I never felt this good before, never. Uryuu._

_

* * *

_so this was the 6th chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it...

love,

Eadwine63


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters. Only this fanfic belongs to me.

**WARNINGS: **mention of sex, hints of Yaoi and a very slow Renji...

pphew, my PC allows me enough time to actually UPLOAD SOMETHING!!! It's been very weird since the start of the new year. NOT KIDDING...

But, here's chapter 7 for ya!!

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Ichigo woke first. He rubbed his neck, trying to get the stiffness out of it.

_Note to self: never sleep against a wall again…_

He suddenly realised it was already night, or rather, morning. He jerked up and doing so, he woke Uryuu, who instantly began to blush at his memories. Ichigo laughed silently at his lover's blush and bent forward to give him a kiss.

'You know, you're very cute when you blush.' As a result, Uryuu blushed even more. Ichigo grinned, but it disappeared when he remembered where he was. Not home. He snatched his cell phone. Seven missed calls.  
_Oh crap.  
_His voicemail told him his sisters were very concerned. His dad only went hysterical like always, but he didn't seem so worried.

'What's wrong?' Uryuu asked.

'Well, no one knows where I am. My dad did his 'I'm hysterical'-talk again. Oh and Renji seems to have called me twice. He's quite mad at me, because I didn't come help him killing a hollow. Which is stupid, because he never ever asks my help.' Ichigo sighed.

'Oh.' was all Uryuu could say. 'Guess you have to go home, ne?' Ichigo nodded.

'Yeah.' They stood and Uryuu walked him to the door. At the door, Ichigo turned around and gave him a kiss.

'See you tomorrow!'

'You mean a few hours.' Uryuu looked very tired.

_Well, that's kinda my fault, isn't it? Damn school!_

Ichigo waved goodbye and shunpoed towards the Kurosaki Clinic. When he opened the door, Isshin sat at the table with a glass of whine, obviously waiting for him.

'Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?' Ichigo sighed.

'Please, don't act like a normal father now. It's not like you cared before.'

_Why did I even enter through the door? I could have jumped through my window… but then again, I would have to explain how I ended up in my room without being seen by dad._

'I was worried. I'm still your father you know. You might have been eaten by something.' Isshin tried to grin his childish grin. He was really worried. He knew Ichigo was a Shinigami. He didn't show he was worried, ever. But still, he often was wide awake, waiting for his son to come back from his 'missions', preferably unharmed.

'I know what you've been doing, Ichigo. I know. We need to talk' Ichigo frowned.

_How does he know I'm seeing Uryuu? I don't care for his talks. It's my choice, whatever he thinks, is not important. But still, how was he able to know? _

'I'm not in the mood to talk, I just want to sleep, so I can go to school tomorrow.' Ichigo was already walking up the stairs. Isshin sighed and let his son walk away.

'We talk tomorrow then.' He said, loud enough for his son to hear it.

A few hours later, Ichigo was awoken by a flying kick from his father. He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his fathers shirt and tossed him in the opposite corner of his bedroom.

'Good throw, son! But that isn't a nice way to treat you daddy! Come help him get up, and give me a hug!!' Ichigo huffed, kicked the door open and walked downstairs, to join his sisters at breakfast.

'I think Onii-san has a hangover.' Karin said, grinning over at Ichigo. When Ichigo just glared at her, she resumed eating her pancakes.

'Karin! Don't pick on you brother so much. It's not funny, having a hangover.' Isshin came walking down the stairs, also grinning.

_Why does everyone has to grin like a madman this morning. God I'm tired. _

Ichigo's scowl just stayed plastered on his face. It didn't get better at all, when Rukia came to pick him up, nor when Orihime joined them in a very happy, chirping mood. By the time he sat down in class, he looked like someone had died. He didn't notice Uryuu who was coming his way, but was stopped by Rukia.

'You know, I wouldn't go near him, he's not really in a good mood today… Actually it's worse then ever.'

Uryuu just scoffed tiredly and sat down next to Ichigo. He rested his head in his hand and closed his eyes. Rukia blinked at the sight. She was used to seeing Ichigo all tired and bad-tempered in the morning, but Uryuu never was. He wasn't as happy as Inoue, but still he didn't sulk like Ichigo. Today was certainly different. In the middle of the day, she had to throw something at Uryuu to prevent him from being scolded for sleeping in class. With Ichigo, she didn't try, because she knew she would run out of paper to throw, eventually. At lunch, she was tired of it, and went over to talk to them.

'What the hell is wrong with you guys!'

'Whadda ya mean?' Ichigo mumbled.

'She means you two sleeping in class, sulking. Did someone die or something?' Renji joined the conversation. Nobody, besides him, sleeps in class!

'What? I'm awake now, don't you see?' Ichigo said angrily.

'Yeah, because you slept the whole morning…' Renji countered.

'We just had a rough night.' Uryuu said.

'Bad night.' Ichigo nodded. For the second time that day, Rukia blinked.

'How come you had a bad night? I was all alone out there, killing Hollows!' Renji said.

'Next time, start earlier, so you get more sleep.' Rukia giggled. 'Though you need to have the willpower to stop...' She mumbled the last part, knowingly. Uryuu went instantly red. Ichigo just gaped and had no will to say anything.

_Oh god… am I really getting sex-advice from Rukia?_

Renji stared at the three of them. He had no clue what they were talking about.

'I swear, Renji, sometimes, you're so slow!' Rukia bursted out in laughter, only to be the new object of Renji's stares.

* * *

okay, just another one of my useless chapters... and there's more to come... I promise I will try to write more yummy goodness... (you know what I mean, don't you??)

love, and hope you liked it..

Eadwine


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is here!!  
WOW, that was quick...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Bleach or its characters.. Only the (lousy??) fanfiction written here...

* * *

After school, Ichigo went straight home. He didn't like what he knew was waiting behind the door of his house. He knew Isshin would be there, waiting for him to talk to him. He enjoyed the childish Isshin more than the serious one. When he opened the door, Isshin didn't even try to hit him. He just looked up from his newspaper and signalled Ichigo to take a seat. He folded his paper, looked at his son and sighed.

'Look, Ichigo… I know what you've been doing up till now. I know it's your own choice and I can't stop you from doing it. But you have to understand I'm worried about you. I know what I'm talking about, so don't give me that face.'

'I'm not giving you any face. I just can't imagine you …' the sentence died with a engrossed look from Ichigo.

'Well, you will just have to believe me. Look at it this way, now you don't have to do your thing so secretly. You can go out whenever needed.'

'I always did that, goatchin.' Ichigo mumbled.

'Yes, but now, you have my permission. Remind me I have to punish you for going out at night without permission.' Isshin grinned again. Actually, Ichigo was relieved to see that grin. He really didn't like his father in a serious mood.

'Oh, and by the way, I was pretty popular in my old days…'

'Dad, I actually don't want to know that.' Ichigo said, putting his head in his hands.

'What? Aren't you glad you can talk about your nightly actions now? You can actually even ask me for help or advice! It will definitely strengthen our bond!!!!'

'I don't really see how it will strengthen the almost non-existing bond between us…' Ichigo said with a straight face.

'Oh, I didn't tell your sisters. I would like you to keep it a secret for a little longer.'

'Why the hell should I keep it from them? You already know. Or is it that you wanna tell them yourself? Pervert.' He mumbled the last word.

'I'll tell them when their older. Besides, I have a good idea Karin knows already…. Hey wait, did you just call me a pervert? What does that have to do with it?' Ichigo blushed.

'Well, you were talking about me and… you know.'

'Ichigo, son, is there something you want to tell your father? Because I know we're definitely not talking about the same thing.'

'Ehhhr… Okay, this is getting really embarrassing. Well, I guess I can't but tell you now… Dad… I… I'm gay.' Ichigo said with a sigh, blushing like mad, totally out of character. Isshin just blinked.

'Well, that's okay with me, I guess. SOOO Ichigo…. Tell you dad, do you have a boyfriend?' Ichigo nodded slightly at the question and mumbled something.

'What? I couldn't hear you, don't be embarrassed that much. I'm only your childish dad, you know…'

'It's Ishida Uryuu.' Ichigo said, looking down, feeling embarrassed he was being forced to tell his dad whom he was in love with. Isshin blinked. His smile disappeared again. Ichigo paled.

_What the hell was that? He likes Uryuu, doesn't he?_

'You can't be possibly dating him. Don't… don't date him Ichigo.'

'What… Why not? It's my choice, I can date who I want!' Ichigo practically screamed.

'No you can't. Ryuuken is probably gonna kill him. He's far too proud to let his son date you, of all people. You shouldn't date him.'

'Ryuuken? You know his dad?'

'Yes I do. I know enough to tell you he wouldn't approve his son dating a Shinigami.' Ichigo paled even more.

'Yeah, that's what I was talking about. I know you're a Shinigami.'

'Wait…' Ichigo thought about what was said. 'Does that mean… You're a Shinigami too?!!' Isshin nodded. Ichigo went from white to red again.

'YOU!! You knew what I was going through, and you didn't even bother to tell me!! Like hell I'm gonna listen to someone like that. Don't date Uryuu! I like him a lot! I don't care what you say. His dad won't even get a chance to even touch him. I will protect him!' Ichigo furiously stood up and stormed upstairs, where he slammed his door shut. Obviously he was pissed of mad.

_God damnit!!! Why! Like hell I'm gonna stop seeing Uryuu! And why did I just tell my dad I was dating Uryuu! God damn it!!!_

Ichigo sunk down against his door. His bumped his head against the hard wood, until it hurt. He heard a soft knock against the door. He heard his sister talking.

'Ichi-nii? Are you alright? Can I come in?'

'No Yuzu. Please, just go back to your room or something. Please, Yuzu.' He heard her leave and could imagine her worried face. He laid his head into his hand and sobbed quietly.

_I won't believe it. Why the fuck did he not tell me! I can't believe I cannot date Uryuu. Why would he make such a big problem out of it?_

Again, he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

'Please, just leave me alone!' He was getting desperately.

'Ichigo.' His dad again.

'You! Go away, traitor! How can I even believe you! You only ever lied to me. I can't just stop seeing him because you say so. Ryuuken doesn't even have to know.'

'Ichigo. Ryuuken will find out. He will at least prevent you from seeing his son, if not worse. You two are supposed to be enemies. He's a fucking quincy, Ichigo! A quincy!! There are tons of others out there, why does it HAVE be the quincy!'

'I can't… I can't. I love him god damnit!!!' Isshin fell quiet. Ichigo could not see it, but he had bent his head against the door and sighed. He just tried to protect his son from being hurt. It has been enough to be a Shinigami. He doesn't need this right now. And actually, he didn't like his son dating a quincy, but he did say he loved him. But how could he know it's not just a lust-thing? If Ichigo really loved the quincy, he didn't have the right to forbid it. It wouldn't make a difference anyway, he knew his son too wel to make that mistake.

'Ah Masaki, I can't be like you. I could really use your help right now.' He slowly turned and walked away from his son's room. Karin, who had silently been listening at the door from her own room, quickly closed the door. She didn't have a clue what just happened. Was her brother dating a guy? And what was that with being supposed enemies? Who is Ryuuken anyway? After breaking her head about it, she woke up a few hours later, not knowing when or even if she fell asleep. She stumbled down the stairs to see Yuzu placing toast and eggs on three plates and her father greeting the giant Masaki poster.

' 'Hayou.' She rubbed her eyes.

'Ohayou, my dear daughter!!' Isshin squeeked a bit.

'Morning Karin-chan! Come eat quickly you two, it will get cold! Oh dad, could you call Ichi-nii?'

'Don't bother. Already here. And leaving too.' Ichigo didn't even shot a glance at his father and slammed the door shut with too much noise.

Yuzu stared surprised at the door. Isshin and Karin just bowed their heads, pretending to not know anything.

* * *

well, that was it for this chapter.. I know it's going terribly slow... But I don't like to rush this. My GrimmIchi story rushes things enough... ^^

please review! Love y'all!

Eadwine


	9. Chapter 9

HAHA chapter 9 is up!!! *y'all be delighted!!* it's the 'Ichigo is really upset' chapter. He's really out of character too. But I think every teenager has the right to burst the bubble sometimes. Even if it's you who bursts your own bubble/facade. So I did Ichi OOC. And Ishida is really comforting.. Too much for his own good.. So he's also OOC...

WARNING: Child abuse - Very upset Ichigo - tears - a lot of OOC-ness.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Bleach, but this fanfiction.

* * *

Ichigo practically stormed into his classroom. No one said anything, because they all knew, when Kurosaki Ichigo had a bad mood, it could go violently bad. Ishida looked at his lover with a concerned look. He had a bad feeling about this. He swallowed, took up all his courage and walked over to him. He could hear everyone holding their breath.

'Kurosaki.' No answer. He tried again. Just a grumble this time.

'Ichigo, please.' This time he looked up. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'Did you know my ass of a dad knows your father?' Ishida gulped at his words and his evil look that seemed to flow right into the entire room. He shook his head carefully.

'You sure? Because he kinda knows you. And there he goes, giving me a lecture, while he's the one who fucking lied to me all this time. But I WILL protect you.' He murmured to last part more to himself than to Uryuu.

'Ichigo, what the hell are you talking about?' But Ishida didn't get an answer, because Ochi-sensei had just entered the room. Everyone went to sit down and Ichigo didn't say a word whole morning. He didn't write a single word down. He even grumbled at the teacher, when asked a question. Even Ochi-sensei didn't bother to send him away, because even she was a bit afraid of that Ichigo.

When lunchtime came, Ishida took up all of his courage again and went over to talk to his lover again. He was eating all alone, staring everyone away.

'What happened, Ichigo? You know you can tell me.' Ichigo shook his head.

'How would you feel when you were in my place?'

'Ichigo, I don't know what happened.' Ichigo looked away.

'Ichigo, look at me.' He reached out his hand, but Ichigo slapped it away.

'Ichigo…' Ishida took hand back. 'Was it me? Did I do something?'

Ichigo suddenly sunk to the ground, starting to sob a bit. Ishida sunk to the ground with him and held him in his arms, not caring what everyone thought of it. There were a few minutes of silent sobbing.

'Of course it isn't your fault, Uryuu. How could it be? My dad decided he should have a talk with me, because he 'knew'. I thought he found out I was dating you. But he actually meant to say he also had been a fucking Shinigami. Oh and he also mentioned I couldn't date you, because Ryuuken would kill you, and we were supposed to be enemies. He told me there were tons of other guys to date, so why should it have to be the quincy. But I can't just…'

'Shh… it's okay. We can make it work. You told me that when I needed it. Now it's my turn.' Ichigo shallowly nodded.

'I love you, Ichigo.' Ishida whispered. 'Even Ryuuken can't come between us.'

But Uryuu was wrong in that part. For, now their relationship was out in the open, news travelled fast. And Ryuuken found out, second hand of course. A few nights later, Uryuu found his father storming into his apartment.

'YOU!! I forbid you to see that Kurosaki again! I'm going to take you with me. You won't see him ever again!' Ryuuken started dragging a stunned Uryuu with him. He didn't know what was happening, it all went so fast. He blinked three times, and then started to struggle.

'Let me go, Ryuuken! It's my own choice and my own life! You never even looked at me, and now you come here giving me a lecture on how to life? Get out of my apartment!!'

'No, you're coming with me. I gave you your powers, I can take them away anytime I want.' He was lying, but his son didn't have to know that. It worked, because he saw Uryuu pale. But Uryuu swallowed his fears.

'I don't care. Leave me alone. I… I love him.'

'No you don't. You can't be in love with that Shinigami. It's probably just hormones. You will find a fine girl soon.'

'I don't want any girl. I want Ichigo.' Uryuu said.

'Don't be like that Uryuu. You will obey me. I'm your father!' Ryuuken glared at him.

'I don't care what it takes, but you will listen to me.' Uryuu was stunned. He never liked his father, but this was going to far. He shook his fathers hand off. And glared a murderous glare at him. Ryuuken felt his hand twitch.

'Don't give me such a look.'

'I will look at you as I want. Maybe I got half my genes from you, but you never once acted like a father. I grew up because of Grandpa. After he died, I took off and looked after myself. You never showed up, because you hated me being a Quincy. And now, you take me away, because of your so called Quincy pride. You're a disgrace!' Ryuuken raised his hand and slapped his son in the face. Uryuu's eyes widened a bit and he lightly touched his cheek.

'You…' He didn't get a second chance to say anything, for Ryuuken hit him again. Even harder this time. It was definitely going to leave bruises. The third time, he took a blow to his stomach. The fourth time again his stomach. He tried to hit back, but Ryuuken wouldn't have it. He just kept hitting his son.

'I will hit that filthy attitude of yours out. Even if I have to bring you on the edge of life, again.' Ryuuken sneered. Uryuu slid to the floor and curled up, trying to brace himself from the kicks he was receiving. Eventually, Ryuuken left him bleeding and crying on the floor. He stopped in the doorway, saying:

'You're a queer fag, disgusting son. You're not even my son.'

Then, he slammed the door shut, leaving Uryuu laying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

So far for the dark, fainful chapter. I hope you guys like the twist in the story about Ryuuken and Isshin not liking their sons to date. It's gonna be a dark story in some parts. I hope to get some funny parts into it as well. (Keigo, Rukia and Renji to the rescue!!)

See you!!

Eadwine


	10. Chapter 10

Here is something I call Chapter 10... ^^ I'm so sorry it's been soooo long.. I know. I'm having a hell of writers block. total insanity. writing skills going bad.. Very bad. But nonetheless I fabricated something. And I hope it will give you something to read and make me get over my stupid writers block!!

disclaimer etc. can probably be found in other chapters. Probably number 1 ^^ so go ahead and read now. (I'm warning you, nothing good coming up. There's no smut whatsoever. only sadness) O_o'

* * *

When Uryuu didn't come to school, Ichigo was worried. His lover always came to school. He never missed class, unless he had something very, very important to do. Maybe he was just sick, but then he would have called the school, the perfect student. But, nonetheless, Ichigo was troubled. What if he had failed his promise to protect him already? The second day, he knew something was definitely wrong, so he went to Uryuu's apartment. He knocked at the door, but no one answered.

'Uryuu? Are you here?' He tried the door, and it was open. He cautiously went inside. The first thing he saw, were bloodstains on the floor.

'Uryuu! Where are you!' Panic rushed over him as he went into the bedroom and saw his lover curled up in his bed, all battered. He had numerous bruises and cuts. For now, he was sleeping. Ichigo cursed.  
_Why? Why did this have to happen? Uryuu, you should have called me, instead of crying yourself to sleep!  
_Ichigo shook his head in agony. He went closer to Uryuu and sat with him on the bed. He was caressing his cheek, when Uryuu slowly woke up.

'Ichigo.' His voice was raspy. He didn't drink at all in those two days. He couldn't find the power to walk out of the bedroom. It took all of him to even get there.  
Ichigo smiled faintly. But as soon as the smile crossed his lips, it had already disappeared.  
_Maybe I shouldn't do this after all. I'm only causing trouble for everyone. It's selfish. Even Uryuu … It's all my fault. _

'It was Ryuuken, wasn't it?' Ichigo concluded the silent tears were enough proof. 'Maybe it's better if I … stop seeing you after all.' He avoided Uryuu's eyes, but he was sure that was the best thing to do.  
_Maybe it will hurt, but it hurts more to know I'm the one doing it to him. If I never crossed his life, if I never… He wouldn't have to go through all this. It's best for him if I leave. No matter how hard it hurts. No matter what I feel. It's best for us._

'No Ichigo, you can't do that to me. It's hard enough already! We can make it work. We can make it work already..' Ichigo could see him trying to force away the tears. He could see him struggling with his feelings.

'It's best if I just leave, Ishida.' The words came like a knife in his chest. In both of their chests. Ichigo leaned down to kiss Uryuu softly on his lips, trying not to touch anything that would hurt. Uryuu could feel that short kiss was a permanent goodbye kiss. It was hard, but Ichigo took up all his courage and slid off the bed.

'NO! Please stay! Please. Don't do this.' An almost powerless, bruised hand caught his sleeve, but Ichigo turned his head, so Uryuu wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He hesitated a few seconds, but shook the hand off and left.

'NO. ICHIGO.' Tears were falling now, he couldn't force them back anymore. 'Please come back.' He muttered to himself.

_I can't come back. But I'll miss you._

Their cheeks were stained with tears, as the distance grew bigger. Ichigo took up his pace, so Uryuu wouldn't hear him almost crying out. Uryuu's pillow became wet again. That one moment of hope, the fading of pain. All of it evaporated and it hit him harder than Ryuuken had done. Ichigo left. And that pain felt more real than any bruise or cut upon him.  
When Ichigo came home, he dried his tears, hoping no one would notice how red his eyes were. He dodged his fathers kick and stormed up to his room, were he threw himself on the bed. Whatever he did to try loosening up the pain he felt through his entire body, none of it helped. He touched his lips.  
_That kiss was the last one. I'll never make that mistake again. If only to protect him.  
_It hurt to know that it was over. But it hurt more to know he had been the cause of more pain. It aches, it hurts, it damaged him, broke him, pained him in any aspect of the word. Only time can make it better. Or worse. Nothing exists in this world to make it disappear.  
Just one thing can make it all go away, but Ichigo wasn't even sure it would work.

_Time will tell. Time will heal. Or brake my heart, so I can't feel anymore. That would work too. __I'm fine with it. I'm so sorry, Uryuu. I love you. I miss you. We have to move on, you and I. Forget. Please. _

* * *

_SOOOOO.... I hope I did something acceptable.. Review me?? _

_love, _

_eadwine_


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a quick make up chapter. I just couldn't stand Ichigo and Uryuu being apart. And I didn't know what else I should write, if they were apart. The only fitting thing would be more sobbing, cutting, crying, etcetera.. But such things ought to have a story of their own. something not that multi-chaptered. Something I can actually handle, without being too sappy or something. So a break up in chapter 10, a come thogether again in chapter 11.. Well I guess you all wanted to see them together, so no complaining!!!**

**Anyway, I'm feeling like it's going nowere with this, so possibly this is the last chapter for this one.**

**Here goes!!**

* * *

Uryuu came back to school, after a few days. You couldn't see any cuts or bruises, he made sure of that. But he passed a note to the gym teacher, telling him that he was sick and he couldn't participate. He actually faked a note. He didn't even visit a doctor. Though some wounds were beginning to get infected. Who would he go to anyway? His father wouldn't treat him of the wounds he inflicted on his own son. And the other doctor in town, well… he didn't want to see him too. Kurosaki-san probably thought it was better this way. He probably hated him as much as his own father did. And seeing Ichigo was the last thing on his mind. So there was really no other option.

Uryuu tried his best to clean the cuts. It stung a bit, but he didn't care. That wasn't his biggest problem, after all. After three days, he thought he was more or less decent to go to school. He just had a few scars forming, but his friends would think they were inflicted by some hollow. After all, he had come to school with bandages a dozen of times. So no one would actually notice or start asking questions.

The only problem was Ichigo. He tried to avoid him the best he could. He never looked at him. Ichigo didn't look at him or called is name once.  
Of course, all of their friends noticed. Especially Rukia. And Rukia was just being her charming self, when she dragged Ichigo away by his shirt, looking furious.

"What the hell is going on?! You're more a jerk than you ever were, and Ishida didn't talk at all this week. He never eats with us, or talks to us. Hell, I didn't even see or sense him hunting anymore. Which he used to do a lot, by the way. You two didn't even glance at each other. I wasn't dreaming when I heard you saying 'I love Uryuu', was I?" Ichigo mumbled something and looked away angrily.  
"Well, spill it!"

"It's over, okay? We broke up." Ichigo shrugged, trying to hide his true emotions.

"Why the hell did you do that for? You were so happy together, I could even FEEL it!" Ichigo shrugged again and looked down.

"Look, it isn't really your problem, so just leave me alone, will ya? It's not like you have a dad who hates it that you decide to date your supposed enemy. You don't have to leave the one you love, because the only thing you can do is hurt him!" _Oh fuck, I shouldn't have said that._ _But then Rukia wasn't going to stop asking till she knew it all, anyway._

"Ichigo… I'm sorry you have to go through that. You know I'm always there for you. You can talk about anything, okay?" Rukia stepped a bit closer and looked up at him, as if to look for a sign of understanding. Ichigo nodded. 'SO WHY DID YOU GIVE UP, YOU STUPID FOOL!!!! You two could make it work. You have friends who are prepared to help you with everything, don't you know that by now?! Breaking up has hurt you two even more! You were perfect together, damnit! Go get him back NOW!' Ichigo was dumbfounded. First, Rukia was so understanding, no she's screaming at him? He didn't understand one bit. _Why do girls have to act so weird all the time?_

'It just better this way. He won't get hurt anymore now, because of me.'

'NO, because YOU are hurting him at this very moment. Did you even look at him for one second? He's in pain, he's depressed! I wouldn't be surprised if he inflicted most of his wounds, all by himself!' Rukia screamed. Ichigo tried to ignore the students that were giggling and pointing at him. He ignored the ones that seemed to be in shock too. But the worst were the ones that nodded approvingly towards Rukia.

"Okay Rukia, you made your point. Can please shut up now?!" He shouted that last part, too.

'But you love him, don't you? How can you just throw him away?'

'It's because I love him, that I left, Rukia!'

'Can you please stop fighting over this? It's hard enough as it is. I doubt the rest of the school has to hear those problems.' Ichigo and Rukia turned around with a shocked expression. In their stunned silence, it became clear Ishida Uryuu had to use all of his control, not to burst into tears.

* * *

'I- Ishida.' Rukia stuttered. 'I'm sorry. But I was just worried about the two of you.'

'Well, thanks for that. And, for your information, I did not beat myself up. I cannot help it that my lame excuse for a father first tries to kill me, covering it up by saying it's to help me. And when he fails at shooting me, he decides to beat me to death.' Rukia felt ashamed of herself, for implying that fact.

Uryuu turned around and started walking away. But Ichigo felt the guilt building up again. He couldn't stop himself anymore, couldn't deny his feelings. He became selfish.  
"Uryuu." It came out as a whisper, but Ishida stopped and hesitantly turned around, to find Ichigo capturing his face and kissing him. He could practically hear some of the girls fainting at the sight.

'I'm so sorry I did that to you, Uryuu. I thought what I did was best for us, but I'm selfish. I can't go on without you. Please. I know it's difficult. But let us be happy together. Whatever the hell our dads tell us. We're not them. I do not want us to be them.' Uryuu nodded.

'Don't you ever leave me like that again! You promised, damnit!'

_I won't, I can't anymore._ Ichigo nodded and kissed him again.

'Good, because now we have a huge audience, who is willing to keep you to that promise.'

Ichigo's eyes went wide for a moment.

'Oh, shit.'

* * *

**So that was it for this - possibly last - chapter. I hope I did fine!**

**Please leave a review!!**

**love you all, my readers!!**


	12. epilogue

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo / Ishida Uryuu. **

**Warning: POV CHANGES!!! **

**Disclaimer: All characters used are, alas, not invented by myself.. Kibo Tite owns it.. (otherwise I wouldn't be writing **_**fanfiction,**_** would I??) **

**Can we call this love?? Epiloque.**

**Ichigo: **

It's a feeling I don't want to lose ever again. I feel him snuggled against me, his hand on my chest, his head on my shoulder. I can still feel his lips against mine. I can still feel his hand's caress on my body. And it makes me happy. Happy like I've never been before. Not just shallowly, but deeply and profoundly happy.  
I want to protect him with my life. If I can't protect him, and if I lose him, there is no meaning to life anymore, because he is now my entire world. I don't care if I'm being selfish and leaving my friends behind, but Uryuu is my life, my happiness, my love.  
I can feel his affection for me. How he never wants to leave my side for too long. I know he doesn't want to lose me again. I don't want to lose him either.

'Ai'.

It's a feeling I can't and won't resist.

**Uryuu:**

I know he won't hurt me again, not like that. But still I fear he's going to leave. Either because of his own decisions, or because destiny wants to play a foul trick.  
You can never be sure enough, so I do what I can to prevent him from leaving. I will protect him with my life. I would lay down my pride for him. I already did, actually, and I won't hesitate to do it again. He fills my entire being with his presence. I like it, it makes me complete. It makes me feel something I've never felt before. Something I've never received or given before.

'Ai'

It's an awkward feeling, but I wouldn't want to lose it ever again.

**Isshin:**

I wish we could have had what Ichigo and Uryuu have. I wish it hadn't been to difficult. I wanted it to work. But I set my feelings away when I met Misaki. They disappeared to the background and I didn't mind. And when Misaki died, I wanted him to be there by my side. I wanted him to comfort me, like he did before the truth came out. I wanted him to kiss me, like he did that one time. I wanted him to accept me back, after all that time, because I couldn't spend an eternity alone again.

I met him once, and he smiled and he loved me and I gave it all back.  
I lost him once, and he shouted at me and hated me and I gave it all back.  
I met her once, and she smiled and she loved me and I pushed away my regrets and my tears.  
I lost her, and all of my feelings resurfaced.

'Ai'.

It's a feeling I came to regret.

**Ryuuken:**

I don't want to see my son again. He shouldn't even be called my son anymore. What he did is just too filthy, too anomalous, too… cruel.  
I too, had loved someone. A long time ago. I didn't love anyone after that. Though I married a beautiful, caring woman. She didn't make me feel loved, or cared for enough. She didn't make me feel _alive_ enough. She just didn't make me _feel_ enough.  
I used to feel more lively. I felt true passion and fire when we kissed that one time. I was young, inexperienced and naive.

I guess I can't blame Uryuu for having what I was forbidden to have. I'm making the same mistake as my father before me. I hated him so much, for denying me my love. I hated it, to have found what I used to think was my reason for living, and yet to have taken it away from me an instant later. I hated it that it wasn't meant to be. And I hated it, that when I finally had a chance again… I didn't take it. Shinigami and Quincy are not meant to be together. They are meant to be archenemies.

'Ai'.

It's a feeling I've come to hate.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a very, very long time.. but I made this epilogue, because I suddenly felt like it.  
I'm planning to write some follow-up story for this, BTW. But I've not writed much so far.. so it will probably be a while before it comes out. It's going to be about Ichigo and Uryuu going to college and their living-together-as-adults life.  
There probably is also going to be a side story included in it (or seperately, I don't know yet) about Ryuuken and Isshin (yes, as a couple: that's why I made the epilogue like this)  
I also want to include a pregnant Uryuu, but maybe that's going a bit too far. But the idea is just so adorable to write!!

So tell me what you think about my plans so far and inspire me!!

Love you all for reading this!!

xxxEadwinExxxx


End file.
